


Just a little cut

by CustardCreamies



Series: Werewolf!Simi [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Max decides to go ahead with his planned prank on Charles, only he accidentally ends up shaving Pierre, how is he going to get out of this one?
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Werewolf!Simi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Just a little cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Facing Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818447) by [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata). 



> This is based on Facing Fear by KyoukaiKanata. You will need to read her fic first to understand this one. I hope you enjoy!

_Lando sighed as his fear began to ease slightly as his mate and the Alpha pair curled around him on the patio steps and began to debate just what they could use to distract him with. He couldn’t but snort with laughter into the side of Max’s neck at his idea of pulling some stupid prank on Pierre and Charles. It sounded like a total disaster waiting to happen. I mean cutting their hair, seriously. Max was an idiot sometimes._

* * *

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Lando whispers to Max as they gaze over at Pierre and Charles, who were curled up together in front of the fire in the centre of the clearing. The pack were out camping for the evening and Pierre had changed as soon as they had arrived, wanting to hunt. Now the young werewolf was sleeping peacefully curled around Charles. 

“Relax. This is your treat, remember? For getting the injection.” Max looks at him, nuzzling Lando when the young wolf pulls a face and rubs his arm unconsciously. He had been very brave and had talked to Max on the phone during the injection. Aterwards the Dutchman had come to collect him and the two had ran as wolves in the local woods to let off the anxiety streaming from Lando. Max had been very proud of him and had promised him a prank to make up for it. 

“What if they wake up?” Lando asks, jumping a mile when Kimi chimes in: 

“Relax, Kid. Max knows what he’s doing. I’ll make sure they won’t awaken.” Kimi’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “This reminds me of my youth.” 

“You’re a terrible Alpha.” Sebastian chimes in from besides him, no heat in his voice as he lovingly nuzzles under his jaw. “I’m not cleaning up the mess.” 

Kimi laughs and rumbles at his Mate. “Relax. My head shaving victim didn’t see what was coming. Neither will Charles.” 

Max grins and holds up the clippers. “I will do it so fast he won’t know what hit him.” 

Kimi nods and lazily nuzzles Sebastian, pretending both he and his Mate cannot see what Max is up to. 

Max slowly sneaks up to the sleeping pair and switches on the silent clippers before carefully moving the clippers down to Charles’ hair. It’s just as the clippers are near their target that Pierre moves in his sleep and with a sharp buzz, a strip of Pierre’s fur is shredded by the clippers. 

Max freezes and switches the clippers off, gazing at the strip of fur that had been cut. 

“Oh god, what have you done?!” Lando looks horrified at the strip. Pierre loved his coat, he was the cleanest pack member, always grooming himself until his coat practically shone. Max always joked that it showed that Pierre and Charles belonged together with their high standard of grooming. 

“Fuck.” Max curses and looks over at Kimi. “I’ve fucked up. I’ve shaved Pierre.” 

Kimi blinks for a moment, before he laughs, finding it funny. “I’m sorry. But you’re dead.” 

“Maybe he won’t notice?” Lando asks, looking at Max. “It won’t show up when he changes back right?” 

“I hope not.” Max bites his lip, glancing to Kimi as Sebastian softly hits him for laughing too much. 

“He won’t notice.” Lando soothes. “Just hide the clippers and pretend we know nothing. If he does notice, say he must have snagged his fur on a hunt.” 

Max nods and moves to take the clippers back to the house, feeling his heart thud with dread. Pierre would absolutely kill him. 

* * *

Pierre opens one eye lazily as Charles yawns and stretches, the Ferrari driver waking up from their nap. Charles gives him a sleepy loving smile and ruffles his ears before getting up and moving to talk to Sebastian and Kimi. 

Pierre takes the cue to change back, focusing on trying not to whine and groan as his body snaps and breaks back into his human self, pleased that Kimi and Sebastian are talking quite loudly to distract Charles from all the sounds of the change. 

When it’s over he lies on the ground, panting quietly. The breeze is cool against his heated skin and oddly enough also cool against the side of his head. He frowns and raises a hand to the side of his head and freezes. 

Charles turns around and gasps quietly. “Pierre, what the fuck happened to your hair?” 

Pierre sits up and frantically touches his hair, a whine escaping him. “What the hell, what happened?!” 

Sebastian and Kimi share a dismayed look and Kimi tries to cough discreetly. “Uh...we noticed you’d lost some fur when you were sleeping. You must have snagged it on something.”

Pierre frowns. “And not noticed?” 

“You must have been focused on the hunt.” Sebastian replies. 

“Seb it’s a strip. A _shaved_ strip.” Pierre looks at Kimi. “Stop protecting him. Max did this, didn’t he?” 

Kimi keeps his expression perfectly neutral and Pierre groans, looking distressed. 

“Maybe we can fix it?” Charles tries to calm him, looking at Sebastian. 

“I could make it look better.” Sebastian nods, “If you trust me Pierre?” 

Pierre turns to look at him, looking like a kicked puppy as he nods. “Please fix it…” 

* * *

An hour later Pierre is sat on a chair in Sebastian’s kitchen as the German works on fixing his hair. The clippers buzz alarmingly as Sebastian chops into his hair to make it slightly less a disaster. It’s not brilliant but the end result is slightly better than what it had been. 

Sebastian huffs a gentle breath as Pierre touches the buzzed sides. “It’s not brilliant, but hey, you like to copy me. Now you’ve copied my hair.” 

Pierre sighs and shakes his head, looking at the amused German. “Max is still dead when the moon rises.” 

“You are not killing a pack member.” Kimi warns, but he leans in to whisper in his ear, “but there is a muddy patch near our hunting grounds that is almost like quicksand, maybe you could get him trapped in it.” 

Pierre raises an eyebrow at the Alpha, but Kimi just gives him a wink and pats his shoulder. 

Charles moves over to Pierre and softly pulls him into his side. “You still look good, Mon Petit.” 

Pierre sighs and shakes his head. “I guess it’ll do.” 

Charles nuzzles into his neck. “I still love you.” He murmurs. 

Pierre sends him soft love, giving a gentle smile. Charles’ support made him feel better over the disaster. 

* * *

During the next full moon, Kimi is silently hunting down a rabbit when Lando knocks into his side, whimpering and whining worriedly. 

Abandoning his hunt, the Alpha follows the worried wolf down to the muddy patch and snorts when he finds Max stuck fast in the oozing mud. The brown mud is splattered all over his fur and beyond the muddy patch stands a very smug Pierre and Charles. 

Kimi gives Pierre a proud look, unseen by Max, as he helps get the Omega out with Lando’s help. The young wolf is absolutely coated in sticky smelly mud. 

Max has his ears pinned back and he walks away with Lando, the two heading to the lake to wash the mud off. Max knows it was payback, but he had never believed Pierre capable of something like this. 

Kimi moves over to Pierre and swishes his tail over his flank, giving him a nod. He knew he wasn’t acting like a responsible Alpha, but he himself loved a good prank from time to time. 

Pierre lifts his head proudly and then nudges Charles, asking for a game of chase, which his human Mate agrees to. 

Once they are gone, Sebastian moves over to Kimi, looking unimpressed. Kimi just nips his torn ear and then pointedly sniffs the air. There was a stag not too far away that would be a prime target for the two of them. If they got away now, they’d have it to themselves. 

Sebastian looks interested and nods, moving to follow the Alpha into the trees. The two soon caught up in the hunt as the rest of the pack split up to spend the evening with their Mates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy!


End file.
